


(Podfic) Coming Home

by Enterthetadpole



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enterthetadpole/pseuds/Enterthetadpole
Summary: Link comes home from a trip and helps Rhett deal with a panic attack. A little ficlet of domestic fluff.





	(Podfic) Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apparentlynotreallyfinnish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Coming Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116115) by [Apparentlynotreallyfinnish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish). 

> This story was one of the first one's that got me in the feels. Appa is so wonderful at creating a mood and placing their characters in a specific moment in time. The breathing and care is what gets me every time when reading this story. Thank you Apparentlynotreallyfinnish for writing this amazing gem!


End file.
